Boku no Hero Academia: I am Death
by Compass Wind
Summary: Five years ago, a shallow utopia was overturned, replaced by a shadowy empire ruled by a cult that sings hymns to the Apocalypse. In the city of Elysium, the final stronghold, the brightest children of the next generation are brought together to form one final, desperate crusade. But it doesn't matter. For in the end, death will claim all, and this rotten world will start anew.
1. Chapter 0: Ride of the Horsemen

**[Prelude]**

He watches the world around him burn, crimson flames licking at the charred foundations of the skyscrapers that had once stood so proudly, puffed out their chests of glass and steel, and proclaimed a new golden age - one of great progress and never-ending peace.

A world where powerful heroes once fought for justice and the sake of the people. A world where children once grew up never knowing of the true meaning of evil. A world where the old and weak could once live out the rest of their lives without worrying for their safety, knowing that they will be cared for. A world that was once a perfect, shining utopia.

What a farce. What a cruel, cruel farce.

It disgusts him. How easily people had fooled themselves and fooled others. How easily they let down their guards. How utterly tainted the beginning of the end had revealed them to be. It makes his stomach churn.

Somewhere down the line, things had gone wrong. Terribly, awfully wrong. Powerful villains that had never before shown their faces started appearing out of nowhere. Heroes and those connected to them started to die of mysterious, unknown causes. Entire cities perished in massive battles, fought between those that were evil and those that were slowly but surely losing their goodness.

As they struggled desperately to protect the utopia they built from forces far stronger than themselves - forces strong enough to bring the entire Earth to its knees - the good had to become less good. To fight monsters, you must become a monster. And become monsters they did. They committed murder, torture, all sorts of things they'd sworn never to do. He hadn't been an exception. Nobody had been an exception. Nobody that is still alive, at any rate.

It had been the beginning of the Apocalypse. _Conquest_ , the first of the four horsemen, had already come and gone. He was the first, the one that built this fragile world of wonder. But he had already ridden on, gone to subjugate newer lands. In his wake, the second horseman rides in - _War_. One that will consume all.

It hadn't been long before things worsened. The third horseman had arrived soon after, relentless in his efficiency. _Famine_ , draining the world's resources dry, leaving people starving on the destroyed, cracked pavements as the farms and great lakes they once drew sustenance from burned to the ground or evaporated into air, leaving only dry, cracked dirt where they once lay, never to return.

The flimsy, paper utopia had fallen, its glistening splendour now no more than an afterthought.

In its place, a new order emerged. The order of the Apocalypta cult, who rule this new world with an iron fist, crushing the life out of its enemies and leaving thousands dead in their wake. Through the streets of the broken old cities, a new procession marches, chanting their otherworldly hymns as their dark cloaks form into a black river. _Omnes grandinem ignem, omnes grandinem plaga, omnes grandinem apocalypsis_ \- all hail the fire, all hail the plague, all hail the apocalypse.

But even in this chaos a beacon of hope shines bright - Elysium, the one remaining stronghold of all that is good in this cracked shell of a planet. A gleaming white city, protected by the most powerful of heroes. At its heart stands the legendary UA academy, training the youth of this world, like it had trained him. They are the ones that will take it back from the forces of evil, and rebuild it, returning it to the paradise it once was.

But soon, he knows that it too will be no more. The dream will soon die, for it is nothing more than just that - a dream.

The reason is simple - it's rotten, all rotten, rotten to the core. All the pieces of this god-forsaken, unfinished puzzle of a world.

Humans - selfish, disgusting creatures, incapable of so much, full of so many imperfections. Quirks - curses disguised as blessings, instruments of death and destruction, bestowed upon mankind by the God that has given up on them. A combination that will go nowhere. A negative added to a negative will only become a greater negative. Two wrongs do not make a right; Two wrongs make an unforgivable, irredeemable sin.

A sin that will soon be no more. A wrong that will soon be righted.

He will do it. He will correct the world. Wipe all the dirt away. And nothing - not the new Symbol of Peace, not the woman he once loved, not the child he left behind, not the memories he had buried, not the emotions he had killed, not that last jagged shard of goodness buried deep within the confines of his lifeless, blackened heart - nothing will stop him.

For he is the herald of the _true_ end. The one that will finally cleanse this decaying, stagnating world, and let everything start anew. He is the last horseman, with his pale steed and his curved scythe, bringing forth the ultimate judgement - _Death_. Eternal, irreversible death.

He turns and strides away from the ruins, his ragged cape flapping in the wind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is nothing more than a little prologue of sorts, the 'appetiser' for the real thing, to put it another way. It's only really here to remind me that this story exists, so that I can revisit it when I have more time. The real thing will come later (read: not for a long time because I am a procrastinating idiot).

If you haven't guessed, this is an almost post-apocalyptic AU (think Attack on Titan). I don't normally use OCs in fanfics, but I'm going to be making a special exception for this one, due to the 'next-generation' nature of the story. Also note that all of this is based off of what I've seen in the anime and the _tiny_ amount of reading I've done, so contradictions with what the manga says might exist, and I apologise for that.

Anyways, my rambling aside, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1: End of Endeavour

**[Part 1: Welcome the next Generation!]**

 **[Chapter 1: End of Endeavour]**

* * *

In the month of September, on the 27th, an announcement shook the world. All Might stepped down and retired, giving his place to his successor, one that had already been chosen all those years ago - Izuku Midoriya, now more commonly known as the hero Emerald. The new Symbol of Peace, the grand protector of Elysium.

The ceremony was an enormous one, one that still remains, as vivid as ever, in the memories of every single person on the planet, much like the video in which All Might had first shown himself to the world. The green-haired man, who still looked so young, stood on a platform, illuminated by thousands of searchlights, as each and every one of the heroes of the new age bowed down to him and pledged their allegiance.

Frostburn, Blast, Twilight, Thunderbolt, Deus, Hypnos, and more - all of them had kneeled before the new Symbol of Peace, hand on their chest, saluting him, complicated smiles (but smiles nonetheless) on their faces. Everybody watched as All Might finally showed his withered, lanky self to the public, and, blood streaming out from the side of his mouth, passed the flaming torch to Midoriya.

And the new Symbol of Peace had turned to the cameras trained on him, clenched his right fist and said the magic words that had once heralded the start of a new age, his voice resolute even as a tears streamed down his face: "It's all right now. Why? Because I am here."

* * *

 **Chen Family Residence,  
** **Elysium District B,  
** **Sunday, September 28, 3050.**

It's all right now. Why? Because I am here.

When Chen 'Roy' Yu Long had first heard those words, he had cried, for reasons that were as unclear to him then as they are now.

His father, the legendary Chinese hero Qi Ling, had been at the ceremony, standing alongside the others as they gazed upon the figure of their new leader. Elysium, ever since its foundation, has been a massive mix of nationalities and races, just like the America that All Might had styled himself after. And, just like that very same America, English was chosen as the primary language of communication.

So, like that, Yu Long had become 'Roy'.

Roy is proud of his father. Qi Ling, real name Chen Yu Jie, is a great man who has done great things. There had never been a day where he did not view his father as a role model, did not look at the strong figure of his lithe back and see something that is at once a tantalising goal, and at once so impossibly far away that he could never reach it.

But now, he has taken the first step. The first step on the journey to become the great hero his father is. That very idea terrifies him.

Just yesterday, he had received the letter of confirmation, signed by Emerald himself - the letter that indicated his acceptance into the MIRAI project, and, by extension, the UA Academy. The family had rejoiced at that, but even as his father downed celebratory jugs of beer and his mother showered him with praise, he had felt only terror.

Now, high expectations have been placed on his shoulders, and more than ever, it feels like the pressure is enough to break him. Roy knows more than anyone else that he is by all accounts a weak person, meek and submissive by nature despite the great power he was born with. He has known this fact for a long time. But now, as he looks himself over in the mirror, his unworthiness is made all the more clearer.

 _I look so... average._

He looks much more like his mother than he does his father, having inherited almost none of the distinctly Chinese features his 'old man' has - not the black hair, not the relatively thin eyes, nothing. Instead, he figures that he'd best be described as looking like the unrealistically bland protagonist of some anime, one that exists only to have a personality-less role that the viewer can easily insert themselves into. With his messy brown hair and wide, green eyes (both his mother's) he certainly looks the part.

Nevertheless, he has spent the last twenty minutes trying to get himself to look presentable, but the results can only at described, at best, as 'mediocre'. In part, this is because he had spent the last night lying awake in bed, trying and failing to rid himself of his anxiety and severe case of nerves. But more importantly, it's because his hands are shaking so badly that his attempts to comb out his bed-head only made things worse.

It's almost surreal.

Today, he'll be going to UA. _Freakin' UA_. The place reserved for only the best of the best. What's more, he'll be part of Project MIRAI - the most selective of programs, designed specifically to find and cultivate the most talented youngsters of this generation. Somehow, his average self had been recognised as being _outstanding_ , and truth be told, the table makes him feel incredibly inadequate. Him, average, timid little Yu Long, _outstanding_? Those two concepts just don't fit together. Not in the slightest.

Even as he slips into his comfortable green-and-black sweater, he's assailed by the relentless fear that it's all a crazy fluke, that he isn't meant to be there, that any second now he'll let that fact slip. Then, they'd kick him out of MIRAI, maybe even UA altogether, and he'd have to look at the face he so dreaded ever seeing - the face of his father trying to hide his disappointment.

While he knows that he should be overjoyed, he isn't. All he wants to do is to hide away in a corner somewhere, with his head in his hands, waiting for everything to magically sort itself out.

 _But that's not going to happen, is it?_

Sighing, he gives up on tidying himself up and walks out of the bathroom, coming face to face with his mother and father, seated at the table, waiting for him. He forces a shaky smile and takes his own seat, staring at the congee and spinach that he normally loved so much with only a sense of distaste. Somehow, he knows that any food that comes into his stomach would only come right back out the same way it went in, in a much more disgusting manner.

His father is dressed in a jade-coloured bathrobe, his normally smoothly combed hair hanging all over his head like a mop as he devours his wife's cooking. Roy smiles - this is what he loves about his father. The way that the man, despite his legendary reputation, lets his guard down and acts just like a normal, sleepy father, like any other you'd find in a typical household. Grinning, Yu Jie pours himself some more congee and takes a long swig from his mug of green tea.

"So, Yu Long, you did it." he chuckles, speaking with his mouth full in the most delightfully comfortingly non-heroic way ever, "How does it feel, going to UA? Pretty awesome, I assume?"

"It's... uh..." Roy replies, staring down at his own untouched congee as he searches desperately for words to convey his emotions, before eventually settling on "Kinda... absolutely terrifying. I want to die."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." his father replies, reaching over and ruffling his hair lovingly, making it look even more like a bird's nest."You'll be just fine. I've met some of your new classmates and teachers before, and they're all great people. Although it _is_ true that some of them are a little odd, and maybe even a bi-"

"Yep!" his mother chimes in, interrupting him before he can say anything else that might be discouraging and dropping some vegetables on top of his bowl of congee, "It'll definitely be all right."

They speak in a strange combination of Chinese and English, both languages flowing in and out of each other perfectly. It has its own comforting rhythm that he has gotten used to over the years, and their ongoing conversation is enough to at least temporarily quell Roy's nerves and allow him to down his breakfast without incident.

A few minutes later, after brushing his teeth and packing away his toiletries, he is out the door, his bags packed and slung over his shoulder. His mother and father had spared him the normal fuss that parents tend to make when their son leaves home, knowing that it'd just worsen his already bad case of nerves.

It worked, and he walked out of his house feeling refreshed and almost eager.

But it doesn't last for long. By the time he rounds the corner on the corridors and reaches for the lift buttons, everything comes rushing back, and he only barely manages to keep his breakfast inside him as those oh-so-devilish metaphorical butterflies start cavorting around his stomach again.

* * *

 _Hero History Handbook: 3064 Edition._

 _Project MIRAI (FUTURE)_

 _An accelerated program for excellent youths, taught by the most experienced teachers UA has to offer, many of which are heroes themselves. Founded by Izuku Midoriya, better known as Emerald, it has started recruiting members for the first time in year 3050. The first class included nine children, many of whom are the offspring of well known heroes like Chen Yu Jie (Qi Ling), Todoroki Shoto (Frostburn), and Tokoyami Fumikage (Twilight), and Katsuki Bakugo (Blast), just to name a few. Considered vastly successful, this program is renowned for producing some of the finest heroes that walk this earth today._

 _As with many other programs kickstarted in the Elysium Age, there are many unpleasant rumours that circulate it. But as of now, none have been proven to have even the slightest bit of credibility._

 _-Previous Entry: Project MAKER_

 _Next Entry: Project NA HAN (SHOUT)_

* * *

When Roy arrives at the gates of UA Academy, his heart is pounding so hard that the security guard - who probably has some sort of hearing-related quirk, given the odd, elf-like shape of his ears - has to pull him aside to check him for any illnesses. When he is cleared, the man gives Roy a knowing, reassuring pat on the back and sends him off, directing him to the second floor.

The building is massive, dwarfing anything else that Roy has ever seen in his life. It towers over everything in its vicinity, forming the center that all of Elysium had been built around, a shining, hundred-story cone of perfect glistening white that rises over even the clouds. Most instruction takes place on the larger lower levels, with the higher ones reserved for paperwork and extremely specialised training.

Gulping slightly, Roy steps into the elevator, wondering why its empty before realising that those accepted into Project MIRAI were expected to show up to school one day earlier, so they could get settled in to the dorms, created specifically to house the Project's participants. As the blue lights blinking on the moving box's sides dim and the doors open once more, he is treated to his first sight of UA's interior.

Walking down the corridor, he feels his palms getting sweaty in his pockets. The numbered doors flash by him. 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215, slowly, ominously closing in on door 220 - his destination. That will be where he would meet with his classmates that would remain with him for his four years at UA. The best of the best, selected by Emerald himself after a gruelling series of auditions and interviews (which his father had talked him into).

"Don't worry, Yu Long. You are strong." his father had said back then, his voice full of confidence, one born from fighting in thousands of battles and coming out of them both alive and victorious, "Your mother and I - we have made you strong. So if you can't trust in yourself just yet, trust in us until you can."

He takes comfort in these words, and forcing his shaking hands to steady themselves, he grasps the handle of the door and pushes it open, revealing a spacious if rather featureless room, with a ring of nine chairs in the centre and multiple more scattered at the sides. All of them are occupied except for four - two in the ring, two on the sides.

Gulping again, Roy realises that the ring is where he is supposed to be sitting, and he quickly hurries over, mumbling an apology for his lateness under his breath - one that is too quiet for anybody but himself to hear. He sits down on the nearest vacant seat, putting his bag of belongings down at his right side, like everybody else. As he does so, his eyes scan the room, and what he sees only heightens his sense of panic.

Seated near the edge of the room, either chatting with each other or absorbed in some other business, are pro heroes. And not just any pro heroes, either. These are the heroes that everybody knows about, the ones that kids idolise, the ones that had stood there, in the spotlight next to Emerald, as he was presented with the flaming torch. To meet them, see them in person - it's every single kid's dream come true.

Roy manages barely to keep his jaw from dropping as he takes in incredible assortment of figures present around him. All along the outer rim of the room, an assortment of heroes are stood or seated in various positions, chatting with each other or talking over the phone. Glancing over them one at a time, he repeats their names to himself like a starstruck child - the Lightning Hero: Thunderbolt, Hearing Hero: Soundblade, Psychic Hero: Hypnos, Creation Hero: Deus, Water Hero: Mitsuhide, Shifting Hero: Stormcloud, and, of course, the second highest ranked hero in the world after Emerald, the Duality Hero: Frostburn.

It doesn't take long for Roy to figure out the reason for their presence. These kids - they are, well, _their_ kids.

 _I feel so out of place..._

"Hey." A relaxed male voice cuts into Roy's mind and pulls him back into reality. It's coming from his left, and he quickly turns to see the figure of a boy with messy red hair and green eyes, leaning casually back on his chair, seemingly perfectly at ease despite the situation. "You're Roy, right? Chen Yu Long, son of Qi Ling?"

The boy's Chinese pronunciation is perfect, despite looking very distinctly Japanese. "Y-yeah," Roy replies softly, grimacing ashamedly at his own stutter, "That's me. And you are...?"

"Todoroki Akira, son of you-know-who and you-know-who." The boy grins, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of his father and mother. "You can just call me Fenris, though, or Fenny if you feel like it for some reason. It's my English name, and I like it more. I reckon it sounds cooler."

"O-okay." Roy mutters, unable to find other words. It surprises him to see someone addressing Frostburn and Deus of all people so casually, even though he could very easily do the same for his own father and mother, both similarly well-known personalities. Which is weird, now that he thinks about it. Before, all the pro heroes in this room had always seemed like his father does at times - impossibly far away, belonging to another world separate from this one, inspiring awe and reverence.

"Isn't it strange, the way we always talk about our parents when we introduce ourselves?" Fenris says, his voice just low enough not to disturb anyone while still being perfectly audible, "If you think about it, it's like we're growing up as part of them. You know, we'll never be Yu Long - or Roy. Do you prefer Roy? - or Fenris until we make a name for ourselves. Before that, we'll just be Qi Ling's kid, or Frostburn's other kid. Nothing more than an extension. That's just how people are. We only see the things that _other_ people see. Like a badly manufactured hive mind. Everything else is just... inconsequential. You know. Insignificant."

"J-Just Roy is fine." he murmurs, feeling himself slowly relaxing. There's something about the easy way in which the red-head talking to him is speaking that calms his nerves, makes him feel almost comfortable in an environment that had been on the verge of suffocating him mere moments ago. _What's up with that guy? How does he do it?_

"Did I just go on one of my pointlessly cynical tangents again?" Fenris replies with a sigh, smiling good-naturedly at him. "Sorry about that, it's sort of a tendency of mine. Is your father going to come? I've wanted to see him in person for ages. His costume looks straight out of some badly made ancient Chinese soap opera, which is the coolest thing ever. Tell me, does he dress like that at home as well?"

"I don't really think so, no. He's on break today, and he really likes his days off." Roy replies, allowing himself to be drawn in. "And, uh... he doesn't wear his costume at home. I... I think you might be surprised to see how he is in his free time. Most people are."

"I guess. Take me to meet him some day, all right? I wanna take a look at that feather fan he uses. I've always considered it to be one of the most impressive weapons around - mainly because it looks so flamboyant and impractical but somehow still works."

"S-sure."

The conversation stops there - almost as if Fenris had realised that Roy is comfortable now and knows his job is done - and Roy turns his attention to the other kids seated in the ring, quickly looking them over.

On Fenris's left side, a girl that looks like his sister is sitting with her legs crossed, her similarly scruffy red hair tied into two messy twintails. Going clockwise, the next person is a girl with long, brown hair and a green, leaf-like ribbon, dressed in a massive blue overcoat, followed by a black-haired girl wearing a witch's hat. Then, there is a boy with golden hair, punctuated by several red highlights. Sitting next to him is a girl who's curled up into a ball of sorts, wrapped in a grey blanket and with a hood over her face. After her is a boy with blue hair, dressed in a similarly blue trench coat. Then, the other vacant seat.

Finally, sitting next to himself, is a girl with long, green hair. The thought that she is incredibly beautiful flashes through his mind, and he looks away before he can take that line of thought any further. Part of him marvels at how ridiculously stupid that is.

Unfortunately, this gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Fenris, who leans towards him with an almost confidential smile on his face, whispering softly. "I wouldn't go after her if I were you. Look carefully at her eyes."

Surprised, Roy obeys, and just as his newfound sort-of-friend-I-guess had said, there's this faraway, almost melancholy look to them. More importantly, though, her gaze is fixated on one spot - the spot where the golden-haired boy is sitting. For a second, he wonders if she is really looking at _him_ , or simply at something that else that happens to be in that general direction.

"You see it, don't you? I knew you'd be the type. Now, look at everybody else's eyes. Look at their body language."

Again, he complies.

"See? Everybody here is connected with each other. It comes with being the children of celebrities - we all tend to have some sort of history together. People naturally just sort of cluster into groups, and we're all part of that cluster." Fenris sighs, "I reckon that you're the odd one out here, honestly. Qi Ling has always been a bit of a recluse in regards to the whole community thing. Personally, I wouldn't blame him. Nothing wrong with staying as far away from other people. You don't know any of these people, do you?"

"Um... no."

"Thought so. It only makes sense, I guess, considering that most of the other parents here went to school together. Well, I suppose that'll change soon enough, considering that we'll all be living in the same house for four years. Speaking of living together, do you want to take some bets on how the groups will end up when we get to choose our own roommates later on?"

"I, uh, don't have any money on me."

"Well, too bad then." Fenris sighs, speaking very quickly, "I was hoping I could make a quick buck or two. See, the dorms are split into five rooms, designed for about three people in each. But there's only ten of us, so we can afford to spread out a bit more. This is technically supposed to be secret information, but I have my ways. So of course, don't tell anyone."

"If you pay enough attention, you can see that people have mostly already sorted themselves into pairs. I'll go with my sister - we've been living together since who-knows when. The girl in the hood - her name's Luna, by the way - is friends with the blue guy. I think his name's Kite, but I'm not entirely sure. You can tell by the way she's shifting her body towards the left, towards him, in order to put some more distance between herself and Sully. She's been like that for as long as I can remember. Something about humans just doesn't sit right with her, I think. Which is totally understandable. If I wasn't such an idiot, I'd be like her too."

"Those two girls to my sister's left - I don't know their names, but I've seen them before - you can tell they're friends as well. If you look at the left of that hat and the left sleeve of the overcoat, you'll see a matching sort of circle-symbol. And Sully - he's always been aloof, and never really cared about anybody else. He'll probably room with anyone who asks, which means he'll end up with that green-haired girl, and maybe ALF on top of it. Judging by the fact that uncle Shinso is here as well, I think she'll be arriving any time now."

Roy blinks, all of that information having went right over his head. Perhaps its because English isn't his native tongue, or maybe that he never _has_ been the best when it comes to memorising names and faces. Regardless of the reason, all he gets out of the rant is that this boy - Fenris - seems to know a lot, and that he himself is woefully out of the loop. "Wow... you're really observant." he murmurs, his surprise showing despite his attempt to hide it.

The boy gives him a wry smile in return. "I have to be. Since anybody and everybody here can probably kick my ass in a fight, I need any advantage I can get."

* * *

 **Unnamed Alleyway,  
** **Elysium Outskirts, Area C-5, West of Gate Gamma.  
** **Sunday, September 28, 3050.**

A single body lies on the muddy ground, pelted unrelentingly by the pouring rain. Inside Elysium's walls, it's sunny. But out here, in the wastelands, things are a different story. Massive thunderstorms rage all over the land, wind and rain whipping themselves up into a massive, chaotic maelstrom in which darkness reigns supreme. It is in the midst of this storm - one amongst many - that the man lies dead.

Not long ago, he had been so strong that almost nobody could touch him. A long time ago, the one who had taken his life had looked up at him and saw an idol, someone to aspire to become like. But now, old age has made him weak, and he had been too arrogant to realise it. He had pursued the lead by himself, like he always had. He had ventured out into the wastelands by himself, like he always had. And now, he has paid the ultimate price for his arrogance.

His death had been quick and painless. So fast that he hadn't even had time to lament his mistake, to feel frustrated by his newfound powerlessness. It had been a parting gift on his killer's part. A final act of respect for one who had once been admired.

In life, he had been someone great. But in death, he was nothing more than another corpse, another flame that had been extinguished. Death judges no-one. In death, there is no such thing as 'greatness'.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girl comes bursting into room 220, a slice of toast in her mouth in stereotypical anime fashion as she skids into the ring of chairs at full speed and jumps onto her chair in twirl so elaborate that it belongs more in a gymnastics competition than in the school where heroes are made.

Her hair is black and her eyes are red, matching perfectly with her outfit - a black rain jacket and track pants, both with oddly shaped red highlights. Her skin is oddly pale.

"Gud mvourrrning evwy-un!" she shouts in a sing-song voice, spinning around a little before sitting herself down on her seat, devouring her toast slice without the aid of her hands as she does so. When she's done, she lets out a contented burp and a soft chuckle. "Whew! I've always wanted to do that. Another tick off the bucket list~"

Roy glances around the circle, confused as to what to expect, but judging by the bored or vaguely irritated looks on everybody else's faces, this kind of thing seems to be a normal occurrence when that girl is concerned. Soon enough, she quiets down as well, and the heroes gathered around the outer rim finish their conversations, leaving the room in deathly silence as the students stare with bated breath at the clock slowly ticking down to 10:00 on the eastern wall - when their classes would officially begin.

His heartbeat quickens, and his palms grow clammy. They hadn't been told who their instructor would be, but that only made it more terrifying.

The clock strikes ten, and almost as if it had been waiting for this movement, the door on the opposite side of the one everyone had entered through busts open, and the figure of a young man with spiky red hair and chiseled features strides into the room, the good-natured smile on his face clashing oddly with his warlike costume and the large scar running down the middle of his face - the Sturdy Hero, Red Riot.

"Mornin', kids!" the man calls, his voice boisterous and possessing an odd, comforting warmth, "Welcome to U.A. Academy, and, of course, Project MIRAI! How are you all?"

A muffled chorus of 'good's are given in return, with the exception of the toast girl, who shouts hers at full volume complete with a little fist pump.

"My name is Eijiro Kirishima, probably better known as the Sturdy Hero, Red Riot." the man continues, walking into the center of the circle of chairs with long, confident strides, "I'll be your main teacher throughout this school year, and hopefully for the next few ones as well. Why don't we all introduce ourselves quickly to begin with? After that, you can all go to your dorms to settle down. Remember, tomorrow is the opening ceremony, so be well-rested! Right, let's begin! Any volunteers?"

After a short period of silence, the golden-haired boy stands up, his right hand in his pocket and his eyes dulled slightly with a disinterested tint. "Susumu Kaminari, English name Sullivan." he says with a disaffected tone, raising his left arm slightly into the air. A loud burst of sound, followed by a soft crackling sound echoes through the room as a sort of aura of lightning engulfs the limb, before fading slightly. "My Quirk is named Thunder Shield." With what needs to be said already said, he sits back down without another word.

"Short and to the point - very well done for volunteering, Kaminari." Kirishima says, sitting himself down in the middle of the circle. "Manly enough to meet your father's reputation." he adds, not without a little snicker and a jovial tone. "Man, it's strange, calling my students the same names as my classmates. Small world, isn't it? Anyways, let's just move on in a clockwise circle. I'm sure you all want to get this done quickly."

Even as Roy files the information that Sullivan is Thunderbolt's child away in his brain, an uncomfortable silence falls over the room as everybody's eyes turn to the girl curled up like a cold toddler on the chair besides him.

What seems like an eternity later, she lets out two barely audible words, her voice raspy from lack of use: "Luna," followed by "Shadows."

Before any other introductions could be done, the class is interrupted by the sound of feet flying down the corridor outside, followed by the loud banging of the door as it's slammed against the wall by the figure dashing into the room at a speed so fast that the very air itself seems to scramble out of his way. Roy barely has enough time to identify him as the second Ingenium before his words, uncharacteristically out of breath, remove any semblance of normalcy from the current situation.

"T-Todoroki..." Tenya Iida pants, his breath coming in short spurts as he addresses his once-classmate, "It's about your father..."

* * *

By the end of the day, the news is everywhere the eye can see - _Endeavour has been killed_.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for now! I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, and I'm too lazy to edit it right now, so I'm just gonna throw this out there and hope it isn't terrible. I know that I messed with the established hero names a bit (mainly because I thought some of their ones sounded stupid), but you probably should be able to guess who's who (there are a few OCs in there).

Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
